What if?
by Littlelisa32
Summary: So i never understood why Georgie didnt just go to Elvis's house for a explanation it was kind of brushed under the rug when her charescter showed she wouldnt do that shed want answers. So this is my version of a alternate reality where she got her answers without there being a long break in between.
1. Chapter 1

****So I wrote this story while re watching Our Girl I never understood why Georgie didn't just go to the house and ask Elvis why he didn't show up she didn't have the personality to just allow things to drop. Also any woman I know who was stood up at there wedding would expect answers and not for it to be swept under the rug. ****

****Anyway let me know what you think and whether you think I should continue haven't wrote in a while and seem to have go the bug back.****

****What if?****

"Im sorry Lane hes not coming."Georgie looked at Captain James completely confused and hurt she didn't understand how Elvis could go from being completely head over heels in love with her to now being someone who would completely humiliate her in front of her friends and family.

"He said he cant go through with it"."I need to see him". Georgie whispered to Captain James. "I don't think that's a good idea Georgie he said he doesn't want to see anyone" Captain James trailed off before being interrupted by Georgie. "He doesn't want to see anyone?" Anger now had started to build she was no longer hurt she was fuming that Elvis would be so selfish as to completely change his mind right before they were supposed to get married.

"Im going to the house". "Georgie don't please just stay here with your family ill ask molly to come round later for a talk if you want". Georgie completely pushed past Captain James and fled down the stairs past her family and his in a flood of tears.

While her family tried keeping up with her she ran quicker then any time she was in a Army PT training. She eventually jumped into a black cab and through sobs gave Elvis's the cab pulled of Georgie thought about the past few days it had been bliss. He had snuck into her room the last time she saw him and told her how he couldn't wait to be her husband and how happy he was even talking about going into SAS training so they wouldn't be apart much. Georgie tried to compose herself going through in her mind all the things she was gonna say to him all the while feeling completely crushed.

As the taxi pulled up to Elvis's house she had completely forgot that she didn't have any money. Georgie looked at the taxi driver embarrassed and through sobs whispered "Im so sorry I don't have any money on me if you give me your name and address." "Its fine love go on" the kind taxi driver smiled at her. Georgie gave him a quick smile back before climbing out the cab and slowly started walking up to Elvis's door.

Georgie stared at the door for a few minutes before banging her fists against the door "ELVIS OPEN THE DOOR WE NEED TO TALK HOW DARE YOU HUMMILIATE ME IN FRONT OF OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY!." There was still no response however Georgie did manage to catch the bedroom curtains twitching this only angered her more and she started hitting the door more and kicking it putting little dent holes in the door with her wedding heels that were now filthy along with the bottom of her dress her hair coming undone."I DON'T UNDERSTAND WE WERE HAPPY WHY WOULD YOU PUT ME THROUGH THIS? WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME TO MARRY YOU? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME." Georgie now had collapsed on the door step completely sobbing her heart was aching and she could no longer hide her devastation.

There was still no movement from the house. Georgie attempted to compose herself and got up to leave when the door slowly opened and Elvis was stood there looking like he had been sobbing as well. Georgie turned round to face him and when she met his eyes she was shocked she had never seen Elvis like this before this is a man that looked completely broken he didn't look like his cheeky self. "I need to come in and we need to talk"Georgie said. Elvis nodded knowing she wouldn't actually go anywhere without a full explanation with what had actually happened he moved aside and told her to come in.

Once inside Georgie went straight through to the kitchen as she entered the kitchen she saw a young blonde woman who was breastfeeding a baby. Georgie looked at her she didn't recognize her she had met Elvis's family multiple times and this woman had never been to any of the family events. The woman looked Georgie up and down in her wedding dress Georgie attempted to make eye contact but the woman wouldn't. Elvis came up behind Georgie and touched her lower back " Georgie you should sit down I have something you need to know." Georgie still looked at the woman confused is this woman the reason Elvis didn't turn up?, Georgie was completely confused staring at the woman she said " who are you?". The woman finally looked Georgie in the eye and said "Im Debbie and this is Laura Elvis's daughter"


	2. Chapter 2

Just wanted to say a special thank you for the lovely reviews my other story isn't finished I will return to it after completing this story.

****Chapter 2****

Georgie stared at Debbie in total disbelief she heard the words but it didn't seem to register in her head she looked at the baby then at Elvis his face said everything. "oh god" Georgie cried. Elvis grabbed Georgie just as she was about to walk away. "Please sit George we need to talk, let me just explain what has happened." Georgie attempted to pull Elvis's arm away but failed "okay but let go of my arm." Elvis reluctantly let go of her arm and pulled a chair out for her gesturing for her to sit down.

Georgie sat down not taking her eyes of Elvis she stroked her arms in her strapless wedding dress feeling very naked in front of Elvis and his guest."I didn't plan this Georgie I can promise, you and Elvis getting married today has nothing to do with me turning up today". Georgie scoffed "Yeah right you had another 364 days out of the year, you planned this you picked the one day where im supposed to be at my happiest". Elvis pulled a chair out between the ladies unsure of what to say truth be told he felt uncomfortable which isn't a feeling he felt often, usually he was confidant he knew the right things to say and always had a cheeky saying, but this he didn't have the words he couldn't help every now and then looking at Georgie in her dress she was breath taking and he felt his heart crush even more at what he was putting her through.

Georgie looked between Debbie and Elvis both of which weren't looking at her. "So is anyone gonna tell me when this happened or do I have to sit her and do the math as well." Debbie looked at Georgie sharply."Well it was way before you and Elvis got together we slept together a few times nothing official just casual and then I got a text when he was in Afghanistan saying he met you and was now in love and didn't want nothing to do with me". Georgie nodded she couldn't help but feel angry at the woman why today! Georgie thought of all days she had decided to say anything, she had 9 months why not tell Elvis straight away before she fell in love with him, before she had accepted to go on a date with him and most importantly before she accepted a proposal from him.

Georgie started to voice her thoughts shaking her head. "The thing I don't understand Debbie is you were pregnant for 9 months why not tell Elvis straight away? Why keep it to yourself what right did you think you had keeping something so big from him its his baby just as much as yours." Elvis looked at Georgie it was as if she was reading his mind, he too had thought the why questions in his head but couldn't voice them due to not wanting to sound rude or like he didn't want the baby.

Debbie looked between Georgie and Elvis now regretting ever coming to the home on that particular day. "Georgie I honestly didn't plan this, I found out I was pregnant with Laura a week after he met you I decided to wait till he came home to tell him, However when I saw him he was with you, Kissing you smiling and laughing I didn't want to ruin anything that you had, you both just looked so happy, When I saw Laura for the first time I relised what I done and thought Elvis did deserve to know." Georgie heard the words but didn't believe her and she was getting angrier by the second."How dare you come in here playing the victim it was all you, all of this you say you didn't want to upset us but what do you think you've done now, you have ruined our wedding day and broken my heart" Georgie stopped herself just as she was about to break down again. Elvis looked at her it killed him to see her like this he attempted to stroke her back but she pulled now looked at Debbie they weren't getting anywhere with her here."Look Debbie you should go this isn't helping ill be in touch in regards to Laura but right now I think I need to talk to Georgie alone." Elvis stood Debbie did also but looked shocked thinking is he really putting this woman before his daughter, she mumbled bye to Georgie then left. Elvis came back and and sat down he turned his chair to face Georgie and took a big breath.


	3. Chapter 3

****Just want to thank people again for reviews this is the last chapter just wondering if anyone wants me to return back to the return or shall I do another Georgie and Elvis story looking for ideas let me know! ****

Chapter 3

Elvis sighed looking at Georgie. "You can't ignore me forever George there was a reason you came here to see me I know you must think bad of me for sending Charlie but I didn't know what to do."Elvis said the last bit in tears, Georgie slowly turned round to him tears in her own eyes. "How could you, I thought you loved me I thought you cared then to send Charlie to do your dirty work and embaress me in front of all my friends and family." "George it wasn't like that I tried calling you multiple times I told Charlie to try and get to the church before you even got out the car, it was never my intention to embaress you or put you on the spot or even hurt you."

Elvis put his hand over Georgies squeezing it slightly. "You know I love you more then anything in this world your the one thing that iv wanted that makes me happy and gives me some sense of peace." Georgie started crying she knew she should be giving Elvis a hard time but couldn't help the flutter in her stomach when he touched her hand, or the pain in her heart she wanted nothing more then to be held by him and be told that everything was going to be okay."Elvis you cant just pretend none of this is happening you have a baby now things have changed." "George it happened before we got together she turned up today and its the first iv heard of it I was put on the spot and had to made a decision I didn't know what to do all I wanted to do was call you and tell you."

"Elvis you should of done, you shut me out here we are planning a life together and at the first hurdle when things get rough you run, I get that this isn't the most ideal situation but that doesn't mean I don't love you it doesn't mean I don't want a life with you." Elvis looked at her searching her eyes for some clue as to what to say next to make things okay again he reached his hand up to her face and wiped her tears away. "Im so sorry baby I don't know how to put this right or how im going to make this up to you but I don't want to lose you I don't want to lose what we have." Georgie looked up at him and wiped his tears away nodding she knew she should be angry and she dreaded to think what her parents were gonna say when she saw them later but right now all she wanted was Elvis, he looked like a broken man and she could see in his eyes he was sorry.

"Elvis what are we going to ? Do you still want to get married? or should we put it on ice?" Elvis looked at Georgie and smiled this was good she was open to options he suddenly felt very silly that he even sent Charlie to do his dirty work he now wished he had gone to Georgie himself and explained to Debbie that he had already made a commitment to Georgie and to come back at a reasonable time for example any day but his wedding day. "I still want to marry you but iv ruined it all our family, friends, army friends will have gone home by now." "Elvis this isn't about them its about us why don't we just go to a registry office and sign the paperwork I still want to marry you, I know this thing with Debbie isn't your fault and yeah you did something stupid and dumb if you ever do anything like this again Elvis ill be gone from now on lets just be open and transparent with each other."

She meant that last bit and Elvis knew it he never again would screw up so bad and do something without thinking about Georgie first " Registry office sounds good and I wont let you down again I mean it I just want us to get married and for you to be my wife that's all iv ever wanted and when we've done that ill talk to Debbie arrange times for us to see Laura that is if you want her to be a part of our life?" Georgie laughed at Elvis "Elvis of course I want her to be I want you to a have a good relationship with your daughter im just happy im here at the start, We'll make it work don't worry."Elvis nodded sometimes he forgot just how amazing his Georgie was. Elvis went and got the phone and within a few hours had managed for them to go in and sign there marriage certificate okay it wasn't the big wedding they planned but they would still be married and they could still go to there wedding reception afterwards and there family would meet them there most of them already there and enjoying the free bar Elvis had already paid for.

Georgie went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up redoing her make up with the make up she left at Elvis's house whenever she stayed over, she looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe how the day had panned out she laughed at herself her and Elvis could never do things the simple way always a drama. Elvis knocked the bathroom door gently " Are you ready we don't want to be late." Georgie opened the door laughing "Officer Harte are you complaining to me about being late when today you didn't even show up!." Elvis smiled back at her he liked that she was already laughing about it, it seemed surreal how the day went but Elvis was just happy he had Georgie back in his world he cursed at himself how could he be so stupid to let this amazing woman go Elvis knew he had a responsibility to Laura and to Debbie but today of all days should be about him and Georgie he knew he would have to sit down and talk to Debbie at some point and go through times he could see his daughter, he took a deep breath married and a daughter all in one day it was a lot for anyone to go through he looked at Georgie in her wedding dress and noticed how stunning she looked how the dress clung to her in all the right areas how her hair was up with curls she looked stunning. Elvis smiled at Georgie "George did I tell you how beautiful you look?"Georgie smiled back "You didn't but thank you you don't look to bad yourself."Elvis Reached down and gave Georgie a kiss both felt the passion and desire growing in them."Mmmm do we really need to go?" Georgie moaned against Elvis. Elvis laughed in reply "Yes im marrying you today no matter what."

Elvis and Georgie got married in a registry office both saying there vows, he had text Molly and Charlie and told them where to meet him both of them shocked Georgie had even agreed to go through with it but both of them wanted there friends to be happy. They watched as there friends said I do then signed as witnesses it was there way of giving there blessing. Charlie looked at Elvis as they were walking to the car for the wedding reception. "Well Elvis you are one of the luckiest bastards iv ever come across only you could stand a girl up at the alter have there ex turn up on there doorstep with a baby and still get them to agree to marry them in all honesty im speechless definetley a story for the grand-kids aye"? Elvis grimaced the sheer thought of grandchildren at this point sounded so wrong to him he looked down at his hand to where Georgie had put there wedding ring on him he smiled yeah he was one of the luckiest bastards walking.

Elvis and Georgie walked hand in hand into there wedding reception Elvis couldn't help but wonder how high the free bar bill had got to everyone had been drinking all day but knew he couldn't complain. Everyone went quiet as they both entered and both turned round to face Georgie and Elvis neither knew what to say or do. Molly and Charlie followed close behind feeling the tension as soon as they walked in Molly grabbed two glasses of champagne and passed one to Charles. "To the happy couple Georgie and Elvis two of the least boring fuckers iv ever met may they have many happy years of marriage." She then downed the champagne in one everyone else raised there glasses and took a sip of there drink. Elvis knew he would have to speak to both families and explain but right now all he wanted was to hold Georgie in his arms and dance with her. Elvis held his wife tightly to him all night grateful that he had such a forgiving woman there were a few looks and questions but Elvis said he would explain in due course but tonight wanted Georgie to just be happy and enjoy the night which she did she danced with Elvis all night ate cheap buffet food a lot of her friends and family were still there none of them mentioning to Georgies face what had happened that morning.

Elvis and Georgie were the last ones there slow dancing on the dance floor the owner gave the nod to Elvis to say he was shutting down for the night "Lets go home baby." Georgie nodded and allowed Elvis to take her hand and guide her to the car back to there home to start a brand new life together.


End file.
